Rien ne compte plus qu'elle
by Norahs-lullaby
Summary: À deux semaines de son mariage avec Bella, Edward disparaît mystérieusement, sans donner aucunes nouvelles. Il a complètement disparu du futur. Quelque chose se cache derrière cette disparition soudaine, mais quoi ? ... Ou qui ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et toutes, voici ma première FanFic ! Voilà longtemps que je voulais me lancer, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu le trac ...

Mon temps libre est limité, mais si vous me le demandez, je continuerai avec plaisir )

Bonne lecture, ne soyez PAS indulgent, je tiens à m'améliorer !

« Je pensais à la robe. Edward me regardait, songeant à la robe, sans doute la plus somptueuse qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir, et dire que c'est bien moi qui allait devoir la porter pour … Mon mariage.

Ce mot me restait, encore et toujours en travers de la gorge.Non qu'il me répugnait d'épouser Edward, bien au contraire, non …

Le mariage qui aurait lieu dans maintenant deux semaines, annonçait une date plus importante encore que celle de mon mariage. Elle annonçait la date de ma transformation, le dernier jour de ma vie humaine, la dernière poussée de sang dans mes joues, mon dernier souffle erratique, ma dernière larme aussi. Ces trois jours, je les avais trop longtemps pris avec une légèreté qui déconcertait Edward, mais loin d'être aussi indifférente que je le montrais, l'anxiété montait peu à peu en moi, menaçant de me tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je faillis tomber à la renverse lorsque que je réalisai enfin qu'un homme pouvant très largement rivaliser avec un mannequin tout droit sorti d'une brochure de mode, était en train de m'observer avec persistance.

-À quoi penses-tu ? m'interrogea Edward, ses prunelles dorées toujours accrocher aux miennes -…

-Ého Bella, réveille-toi, serais-tu sujette à des absences, en ma présence

-Arrête de te moquer, tu m'éblouis ! Sache que lorsqu'un de mes cinq sens est trop occupé, -en l'occurrence, ici ce sont mes yeux- mes autres sens ne pèse plus lourd, ce qui explique ma défaillance lorsqu'il me faut à la fois t'admirer et t'écouter…

Il me lança un regard espiègle

-M'admirer ! Vraiment ?

J'approchai mon visage du sien, n'omettant bien sûr pas que nous étions assis à la table de ma cuisine et que Charlie pourrait débouler d'une minute à l'autre en menaçant Edward de sa balle de baseball. Bien que celle-ci ne soit en aucun cas en danger pour mon amoureux, je ne tenais absolument pas à ce que cette après-midi si paisible finisse en un drame familial des plus sanglants !

En effet, j'avais, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, annoncé à Charlie mon prochain … Mariage … Avec Edward Cullen.

Bien évidemment, sa réaction fut vive, et vivement accueillie par mes larmes incontrôlables, avant que mon héro ne vienne en mon aide mon parler seul à seul avec mon père.

Suite à cette conversation, Edward m'avait rejoint de ma chambre sans dire un mot de ce qui s'était passé à l'étage au-dessous. Mais je fus bien obligé de constater que Charlie, après cette discussion, se montra bien plus compréhensif, et bien plus poli envers Edward, malgré quelques sautes d'humeur de temps à autre …

-Qu'est ce que tu dirais de monter ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma Bella !

Sur ce il se leva, se place derrière ma chaise et me souleva aussi aisément que si j'avais été une vulgaire poupée de chiffon ?

-Hey toi ! Qui te permet de …

En un clin d'œil, je me trouvais sur mon lit, ses lèvres collées aux miennes

-Je … t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Non ! sors de mes rêves, sors de moi, sors de mon cœur !

Je mis un temps à m'apercevoir que mes larmes, mêlées à la sueur due à ma nuit mouvementée, avec rendu mes draps humides, avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, des bras réconfortant m'enlacèrent dans une étreinte glacée.

-Bella, je t'en pris, calme toi, chut, ça va aller, tu a fais un mauvais rêve … Veux-tu en parler ?

Non, je ne voulais pas en parler. Parler de cet instant qui s'était déroulé il y a deux semaines m'aurait été trop douloureux … Il m'avait déjà été douloureux de le revivre en rêve.

-Alice… Je . Je… Où est-il, je veux le voir, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec moi, Alice …

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne sais pas, ne t'en fais pas, on y arrivera. Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

-…

-Je te le jure Bella, je te donne ma parole qu'on y arrivera

Cette dernière phrase soulagea momentanément ma conscience, et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve. Un sommeil qui se voulait réparateur, mais qui ne pouvait soigner la maladie qui rongeait tout mon être, la maladie d'amour.

Le lendemain, mon réveil fut des plus difficiles, Alice avait disparu, mon anxiété avait redoublé. Edward.

Edward avait disparu depuis exactement deux semaines. Nous étions Samedi, jour de notre mariage. À cette pensée, un trou béant se forma dans ma poitrine, et une boule se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Le désespoir m'assaillait de toutes parts. Le fait qu'Edward se soit volatilisé me terrifiait plus que tout, mais était amplifié du fait que chaque membre de la famille Cullen était tout à fait impuissant, le don d'Alice était sans efficacité. Edward avait littéralement disparu du futur ! Depuis deux semaines, je restais terrée dans ma chambre, ou dans celle d'Edward, ne participant en rien au investigation de la famille, dans le but de retrouvé mon ex-futur mari. Tel un petit être inutile et impuissant.

Les jours passaient, monotones et comme tous les soirs, je me couchai tôt, dans l'espoir d'oublier rapidement les tourments qui obstruaient mon esprit toute la sainte journée. Ce soir-là, j'avais dit à Charlie que je dormirai chez les Cullen . La disparition d'Edward l'avait grandement affectée.

C'est l'âme sereine que je m'endormis, au alentour de minuit après avoir passé plusieurs heures les yeux fixés au plafond.

Une brise glacée effleura ma joue, une odeur boisée l'accompagna. Son odeur, son arôme, le parfum que dégageait … sa peau gelée et pourtant si réconfortante .

Mes paupières se soulevèrent dans un acte désespéré

-Ed… Edward ?

Avant que j'ai pu réalisé qu'il était sous mes yeux, il s'évapora, comme un fantôme.

-Edward !! Edward ! Je t'en pris, reste ! Edward !

Un bruit étouffé m'indiqua l'arrivée d'Alice

-Bella, c'est moi, c'est Alice. Il n'est pas là, il n'est pas là …

-Je l'ai vu Alice ! je l'ai vu, je l'ai sentis, mes yeux était bien ouvert, je te jure que je l'ai vu …

Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu …

Je sombrai.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mon dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper son haleine délicieuse. Pourquoi avais-je du la quitter ? J'étais contraint de la voir en cachette la nuit, lorsque plus personne ne rôdait dans la maison. Je sentais la présence d'Alice à l'étage au-dessous, ses pensées divaguaient dans des eaux troubles entre l'impuissance et la tristesse, ne se doutant pas que j'étais seulement à quelques mètres d'elle.

Je caressai la joue de mon humaine -l'incarnation même de l'innocence-. Je ne pouvais simplement pas risquer sa vie si fragile, même si cela signifiait de ne plus la voir, et de la rendre malheureuse. L'enjeu était trop important. Elle était l'enjeu.

Perdu dans mes propres pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention à ses paupières, qui s'étaient entrouvertes. Grossières erreurs, ses yeux à demi fermés, me fixèrent intensément.

-Ed… Edward ?

Non, elle ne devait pas savoir, elle ne devait pas, je me levai, réalisant enfin le problème, Alice ne devait pas savoir non plus, je me glissai jusqu'à la porte, puis, descendit l'escalier en silence jusqu'à dehors.

Oublier. Oublier tout je courrai à cette vitesse vampirique qui me rendait suis puissant, qui effaçait tous mes problèmes pendant quelques minutes. Mes jambes se frayaient un chemin entre les arbres, mes bras fouettaient les hautes fougères

Mes pas ralentirent automatiquement avant de s'arrêter dans la clairière, où quelqu'un m'attendait.

-« Edward ! Tu est enfin là, mon amour » dit _sa _voix enjouée dans mon dos. Je me retournai et la jaugeai d'un air mauvais

-Je ne SUIS PAS ton amour, Elena …

-Allons allons mon … Amour.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, fixant ses pupilles rouge sang aux miennes. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent et effleurèrent les miennes. Je détournai la tête.

-Attention Edward, attention à ce que tu fais, je me vois obligée de te rappeler que ta Chère Bella n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me nourrir depuis plusieurs jours ! Quel dommage de vider une si jolie fille de son sang, par … Erreur. Une simple erreur.

Sa main se plaça sous mon menton. Elle tourna mon visage face au sien d'un geste brusque et m'embrassa avec hargne. Ses lèvres forçaient les miennes.

Arrêter.

Arrêter cette mascarade. Non. Bella, Bella d'abord …

Agacée par mon manque d'entrain, Elena me gifla violemment avant de lâcher LA phrase meurtrière :

-C'est fini, nous partons demain, tu ne la reverras plus, plus jamais. Rentrons à la maison pour nous préparer. Elle m'adressa un sourire enjôleur et m'entraîna dans les profondeur de la forêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Merci à **Naikyy** et **Janya.wrote.nightrose **pour leur encouragements ! Et merci également à **Misaki12** et **punk-cake **pour leurs conseils !

**Misaki12** : Effectivement, le changement de point de vue a été un réel problème de l'écriture de la Fanfic, et j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment y remédier, mais promis, j'essayerai, et puis je pense que ça viendra petit à petit (espérons le ! )... Quant aux fautes de frappes, gloups, c'est faute de temps qu'elle sont là Je peux par exemple de dire qu'il est fort probable que tu en retrouve dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le temps de me relire. Alors ... désolééééé, cette excuse est totalement irrecevable, je le conçoit ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton honnêteté !

**Punk-cake : **Contente que l'intrigue te plaise ! Désormais, je ferais très attention à la syntaxe, j'oublie parfois que mon récit est lu par d'autre personne que moi Mes idées sont très claires dans ma petite tête farfelue mais pas forcément dans les vôtre ... Si je fais encore une erreur de ce type, n'hésite pas à me taper sur les doigts, je le mérite --'

Gros bisous à toutes. Bonne Lecture et critiquez bien dans vos reviews, vos conseils me sont très précieux.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Carlisle poussa un soupir peiné, assis derrière son bureau, puis leva les yeux vers moi :

-Écoute, Bella, c'est totalement légitime de … Rêver de lui, je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, je le sais mais il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plus de deux semaines et …

-Quoi ? Vous abandonnez alors ? Comment pouvez-vous lui faire cela ! Si Alice avait disparu ainsi, il n'aurait pas renoncé, il se serait raccroché à n'importe quel espoir, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il la retrouve !Cette nuit, je l'ai vu, j'étais bien éveillée, je l'ai senti … Je suis peut-être folle après tout, mais c'est ma dernière bouffée d'espoir.

-Bella, il a …

Il hésita un instant et continua sa phrase :

-Il a disparu du futur, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, il n'a laissé aucun message, aucune trace aucun indice, rien du tout ! Rien …

Sa voix n'avait jamais été si peu assurée. La voix d'un père désespéré, l'accent d'inquiétude, lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom avec une certaine réserve pour ne pas montrer que lui, le chef de famille, celui qui devait se montrer fort, était en réalité profondément bouleversé.

-Carlisle, je sais tout ça, mais j'ai besoin de savoir … Rien … rien ne vous oblige à m'accompagner, vous tous, mais il faut que je cherche

J'attendis une réponse en vain et poursuivis :

-Je ne trouverais peut-être pas la réponse à mes questions mais je DOIS savoir. Même si cela signifie faire mon deuil.

Deuil. Quel mot étrange pour un vampire . Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? J'avais la réponse à cette interrogation inévitable …

Edward ne pouvait être mort, c'était absolument impossible, il ne pouvait être tué que par un vampire, dans ce cas là Alice aurait prévenu leur arrivée, quant à l'hypothèse des Quileutes, elle était exclue.

Non, Edward … m'avait quitté, comme il l'avait fait l'année dernière. Ma banalité était stupéfiante. Je ne pouvais prétendre rivaliser avec un vampire …

Restait donc une question sans réponse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené sa famille avec lui, pourquoi les avait-il laissé derrière lui ? Pourquoi ?

La voix de Carlisle me sortit de ma méditation :

-Bella, nous t'aiderons. Il est bientôt onze heure, nous prendrons les … Recherches, cet après-midi. Va prévenir tout le monde -rassemblement dans le salon-

Préviens Charlie, dis lui qui nous allons en ville pour nous changer les idées, inutiles de l'inquiéter.

-C'est d'accord, je l'appelle tout de suite .

Je tournai rapidement les talons et marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte.

Je m'arrêtai, puis sans me retourner, prononçai u bout des lèvres des mots qui lui seul pourrait entendre :

Merci Carlisle . Merci infiniment …

-Je sortis de la pièce pour prévenir les autres .

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Assis sur le lit inutile de la chambre d'hôtel, j'observai Elena qui faisait consciencieusement ses valises, pliant avec soin la centaine de haut, de pantalon et de jupe en tous genre –dont la plupart n'avait jamais été mis - et pour cause, elle n'était là que depuis deux semaines . Elle était belle … Belle comme un vampire, songeai-je.

Longs cheveux aussi lisses et doux que la soie, d'un noir d'encre, si fin qu'ils semblaient liquide.

Cette longue chevelure était pourtant négligeable lorsque l'on voyait ses yeux. Si rouge, bien plus rouge que ceux de n'importe quel autre vampire ayant le même régime alimentaire. Et ses lèvres pulpeuses, gorgées de sang, comme le serait un fruit mûr. Pourtant, sa vue ne m'inspirait que du dégoût, dégoût de voir une femme que j'avais apprécié se transformer en un tel monstre de haine et de violence.

En la scrutant, les souvenirs me revenaient avec beaucoup plus de clarté …

…..

_**Décembre 1929**_, j'étais parti de chez Carlisle depuis près de 10 mois, il avait tout fait pour que je puisse résister à la tentation …

La convoitise, le désir, l'appel du sang, tout était plus fort, plus vivant en moi. J'avais fui. Par lâcheté ? Non … Par avidité. Comme un alcoolique qui après des années de résistance, ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et détruisait une décennie de retenue .

Pour ma part, réduire cette décennie en poussière ne m'avait absolument pas gêné. À tel point que me nourrie de sang humain était finalement devenu une de ces routines sans importance … Jusqu'à ce jour. Les forêts du Montana était très peu fréquentée en cette période de l'année, je n'imaginais donc pas rencontrer une humaine, même si cela, en réalité n'était pas d'une grande importance, et pourtant …

Jeune, des yeux si clairs, et si impénétrables à la fois. Elle était apparue, un parfum fleurie émanant d'elle en cette journée d'hiver . Que faisait-elle ici, maintenant ?

Je ne voulais pas la tuer, je ne pouvais pas la tuer.

Premier sentiment humain depuis près de dix mois .

La raison sur la chair, la raison sur la chair … La rai …

La … Chair sur la raison, la victoire de la chair sur la raison .

Avant que mon âme ne puisse protester, mes muscles d'animal impitoyable s'était actionné pour l'atteindre. Pour planter mes dents dans sa gorge, pour sentir son sang bouillonné dans ma bouche et palpiter sur ma langue .

Son sang chaud se répandre dans mes veines glacées, irriguer cette partie de mon cerveau qui ne réfléchissait plus, cette partie qui me commandait de … qui faisait de mon un …

Un monstre !

Mes dents demeurèrent plantées dans son cou blanc . Il était trop tard, sa vie d'humaine l'abandonnait, pour laisser place à sa vie de vampire. À cet instant, un sanglot m'avait secoué…

J'étais un monstre, un impitoyable monstre. Carlisle m'avait enseigné tous ses principes, je les avais mépriser …

Cette nuit-là, et les trois jours qui avaient suivi, j'avais veillé sur de cette fille qui hurlait sa douleur dans cette forêt froide et sans vie. Cette fille dont j'avais détruit la vie.

À son réveil, aucune rancune, aucune animosité, Elena m'avait aimé comme son frère, pendant près d'un an . Je lui avais à mon tour enseigné les principes de Carlisle . Conserver le plus d'humanité possible…

Et puis, son affection pour moi s'était transformée peu à peu en un amour. Un amour unilatéral. Rejetée, elle s'était doucement éloignée de moi, fréquentant des vampires qui se nourrissaient d'humains. Sa haine avait grandi. Elle qui avait perdu son humanité par ma faute, elle aurait préféré mourir.

Progressivement, elle avait disparu de ma vie, ne de réclamant aucune vengeance jusqu'à … il y a deux semaines

…..

Je repris mes esprits et continuai mon observation. Tout en elle n'était que mépris, et ressentiment. Elle était venu réclamé réparation.

Le grotesque chantage. Mon « esclavage », en l'échange de la vie de Bella, et de toute ma famille. Une éternité de servitude pour sauver les personnes que j'aimais.

Son pouvoir me réduisait à l'État d'homme, sans aucune force par rapport à celle d'un vampire. J'étais impuissant, faible, « invalide »… Incapable de la maîtriser…

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle vint se placer devant moi, s'accroupit à mon niveaux et commença d'une voix railleuse ;

-Mon cher Edward, nous partons dans la nuit. Vers l'Europe … !

-…

-Oh non mon chéri, inutile de me jeter ce regard assassin – bien que cela soit tout ce qui te reste, j'en conviens –

Désormais, tu m'appartiens.

Je ne suis guère contente de moi...

Je trouve que j'ai trop baratiné, j'écris pour ne rien dire, bref ... J'attend vos critiques, je vous fait une confiance aveugle


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes

Bonjour à toutes !

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews !

Je remercie naikyy, feu du ciel, et ginny374 et Misaki12 pour leurs encouragements et je vais faire une réponse à Misaki12, pour que ça soit plus clair pour toi )

En ce qui concerne Edward, je me suis mal exprimé, il redevient « humain », cependant, il reste immortel. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a perdu son pouvoir à cause d'Elena, et il est terriblement vulnérable par rapport à elle, et donc moins fort, puisqu'elle, a gardé sa puissance de vampire.

En conséquence, Edward ne peut rien tenter, car s'il essaye quelque chose, ce n'est pas lui qui aura le dessus …

Oula ! Je ne suis pas très claire là.

Si tu ne comprends toujours pas, ce n'est pas une tare, dis-le-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à ré expliquer l'idée aussi clairement qu'elle est dans mon esprit.

Peut-être mes chapitres seront-ils plus court ! Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas la bonne période de l'année avec le Bac de Français et tout et tout … Bref, j'arrête de me lamenter )

Bonne lecture !

(promis, j'essaie de faire attention aux fautes et je limites les changements de points de vue !)

...

**PDV Edward. **

Je fermai les yeux un moment. Plus de lumière. L'éclat oppressant de la lampe de chevet. Juste le noir et, l'espace d'un instant, j'oubliai tout, sommaires secondes de sérénité…

Réfléchir, trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma famille sans nouvelles. Sans expliquer mon absence.

Nous étions sur le point de partir. Il était prévu de rouler la nuit, afin d'arriver à Seattle, sans nous presser, d'où nous prendrions l'avion de 8h du matin, pour New York. Il était 23h, nous partions donc dans exactement une heure.

La destination finale étant un petit patelin anglais portant le délicieux nom de Castle Combe.

Une trace, une trace qui leur dirait où je suis, où un message . Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement. Comme si en dérobant ma force, Elena m'avait aussi subtiliser mes capacités intellectuelles.

Elle me contrôlait, son emprise sur moi était sans faille et elle le savait.

Le radio-réveil sonna les 23h.

-Edward, nous partons, tâche de te dépêcher, je ne tiens pas à perdre de temps, j'ai déjà trop attendu

-…

-Edward ?

-Bien Elena …

Un rictus satisfait se forma sur ses lèvres, la rendant à la fois belle et redoutable.

-Descends les premières valises mon amour, je te rejoins dans 1 minute, le temps de fermer la dernière.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, la vue permanente de cette femme me rendait malade, une minute de répit me ferait le plus grand bien.

Je descendis lentement les marches du modeste motel avec peine, une lourde valise dans chaque main. Puis, une fois à l'extérieur, me dirigeai vers la Land-Rover noire rutilante. Inutile de tenter une évasion, je savais de quoi elle était capable.

Après avoir balancer les sacs, sans ménagement dans le coffre, je m'appuyai non mollement contre la carrosserie en attendant Elena.

Une voix. Cette voix … Je ne pouvais en être sûr, en absence de mon pouvoir. Il fallait que je sache ! Non, impossible, pourquoi se promènerait-elle à 23 heures dans les rues de Forks ! Surtout dans un endroit pareil, il n'y avait qu'une cafétéria complètement délabrée, uniquement fréquentée par les retraités du coin, lorsqu'ils souhaitaient de la compagnie.

Je scrutai l'obscurité dans l'espoir d'avoir eu raison et trouvai enfin la réponse.

-Jessica ! Jess ! Ého …

Elle était accompagné d'une bande de jeune homme semblant peu fréquentable.

- Ed … EDWARD ! C'est bien toi !

-Jessica ! bien sûr c'est moi ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu est ravissante ce soir !

Ma voix se voulait onctueusement irrésistible. Ruse, ruse …

-Euh Merci, en fait, je suis de passage à Forks, tu sais, je suis à l'université de Où est Bella ? dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

-Bella ? Ne lui dis pas que je suis là, elle n'est pas au courant . Écoute Jessica, je sais que je PEUX te faire confiance . Elle ne doit pas savoir où je vais. Voilà plusieurs semaines que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne supporte plus Bella … Toujours à geindre, je n'en pouvais plus, je ne mérite pas un tel sort …

- Edward, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Cette fille est insupportable ! Je me suis même toujours demandé comment tu pouvais sortir avec elle, tu est si … Mais au fait, où pars-tu ?

-Nous allons en Angleterre pour faire nos études . Nous avons acheté une ravissante maison à quelques kilomètres d'un petit village du Wiltshire. Castle Combe, il me semble.

-Hannn, c'est si … Romantique ! Tu peux compter sur moi, je n'en toucherais pas UN mot à Bella.

Sa dernière phrase me rassura. Mon plan avait fonctionné à merveille. Je pouvais être sûr que d'ici à demain, Bella saurait exactement ma destination. Finalement, cette Jessica m'était d'une grande utilité. Sa jalousie, pour une fois, me rendrait service.

-Merci infiniment Jessica … Je lui lançai un regard plein de reconnaissance.

-Et comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ?

-Elena, Elena Randall.

-Bon, et bien, je dois te laisser, mes amis m'attendent, je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu !

Oh, moi aussi Jessica, si tu savais comme je suis heureux.

En 1931, en retournant auprès de Carlisle, je lui avait TOUT raconté. Il connaissait Elena Randall… Et je ne doutais pas que Jessica se ferait un point d'honneur à raconter tout ce qu'elle savait à Bella, y compris le nom de ma nouvelle « fiancée ». Tout cela arriverait aux oreilles de Carlisle et alors il saurait … Il saurait.

Elena s'approcha du véhicule d'une démarche fluide :

-Nous partons Edward !

-Nous partons …

………**..**

**PDV Bella.**

Toute la soirée et le début de la nuit. Nous avions sillonné la forêt, toute la soirée et le début de la nuit, cherchant une trace, une odeur, un message qui puisse nous indiquer ou était Edward Cullen.

Rien, volatilisé.

J'avais dormi dans la chambre d'Edward, Alice m'avait veillé, m'avait aidé autant qu'elle le pouvait en murmurant des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le confort tant attendu du sommeil. Ce matin-là, je fus réveillé par Alice, me tendant le téléphone fixe de la maisonnée :

-Bella, c'est pour toi ! Jessica, elle voulait absolument te parler. Tu parles d'une urgence, ce doit être le dernier potin de Forks, elle arrive tout de même à les connaître de là où elle étudie.

J'émis un ricanement roque et pis le combiné.

Allo Jessica, comment vas-t…

Bella, Ton père m'as dit d'appeler ici. Il fallait absolument que je te le dise, tu est mon amie, je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance !

Oui ?

Écoute, je suis rentrée à Forks pour la semaine, et hier soir, j'ai parlé à … Edward, il sortait du motel…

Quoi ? Edward ?

Alice me fit des yeux ronds. Elle me fit signe de mettre le haut-parleur et appela Carlisle.

Je m'exécutai.

-Oui ! Edward … Figure-toi qu'il te trompe. En ce moment, il est peut-être même déjà dans l'avion.

-Jessica, calme toi, je ne comprends rien.. Je .

-Si Bella, je te jure, il me l'a dit, il est parti, vers l'Angleterre, dans une bourgade, Castle Combe, je crois… Oui Castle Combe !

Mon cœur eut un raté, avant de repartir plus vite encore. Alice me lança un regard désolé, tandis que Carlisle conservait son air concentré, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Soudainement, ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

Il s'approcha et demanda directement à Jessica :

Jessica, Connais-tu le nom de cette femme?

Oh, pour ça oui, cela ne l'a pas dérangé de me le dire . Elle s'appelle Elena. Elena Randall. Je suis tellement désolé Bella mais comment as-tu pu sortir avec ce sale petit c…

Carlisle me prit précipitamment le combiné des mains, raccrocha et me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre :

-Bella, Edward ne t'as pas quitté. Je connais Elena Randall.

...

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Sûrement une foule de fautes de frappe, je m'excuse d'avance ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi ! Sorry sorry sorry, je suis impardonnable …


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma Fanfiction !

Encore et toujours, un grand merci pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews qui se révèlent être très, très … Encourageante ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier ).

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions, vos critiques, vos coup de gueules, ce que vous avez aimé ou détesté, de manière à ce que j'écrive mon histoire en fonction de vous.

…………

**POV Bella**

Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. En fait, elle prenait tout son sens lorsqu'on connaissait ma chance légendaire.

Malgré la situation plus que problématique. Mon égoïsme avait été plus puissant. La pensée qu'Edward ne m'avait pas quitté pour ce que j'étais, mais uniquement pour me protéger me m'apaisa.

Castle Combe. Elle l'avait emmené vers l'Angleterre.

La situation était on ne peut plus claire. Elena Randall cherchait à assouvir sa soif de vengeance en « possédant » Edward. Telle était notre supposition. Des représailles. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi. Cette femme ne pouvait être aussi dangereuse.

Edward était un vampire des plus expérimentés. Près de cent ans d'existence en tant que vampire lui avaient donné de l'assurance, de la maîtrise, et surtout… De la force. Une force à laquelle Randall ne pouvait s'opposer sans en subir les conséquences.

Edward n'avait donc opposé aucune résistance ?

Voulais-t-il seulement qu'on vienne le chercher.

Le désespoir m'envahit. Comme s'il avait perçu l'écho de ma plainte silencieuse, Jasper, resté, seul à mes côtés dans le confortable canapé du salon, tourna la tête de mon côté. Ce qu'il perçut dans mes yeux le convainquit de parler :

-Qu'y a-il Bella ? Tu ne devrais plus douter, nous savons où il est à présent, et surtout, nous savons qu'il est vivant. Seulement quelques jours et nous partons .

-Justement je … Je ne sais pas …

Je me tus, soudain honteuse de douter de lui à ce point.

-Oh, je saisis. Ecoute-moi bien Bella Swan. Edward est loin d'être un homme facile à cerner, mais il me semble que je le connais assez bien pour te dire qu'en parlant à Jessica, il avait un but précis en tête qui était de nous donner un indice. Crois-moi, s'il le voulait, mon frère se serait réellement donné les moyens de disparaître et nous n'en aurions plus entendu parler.

Cependant, il ne le voulait pas. Dans un premier temps, parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de partir avec la famille qu'il a, mais surtout parce qu'il t'a, TOI. Nous savons tous que ton apparition dans sa vie, dans nos vies, a changé bien des choses … en bien…

Je rougis illico, touchée par les paroles de Jasper, qui se montrait le plus souvent distant à mon égard, à cause de ma mortalité.

-Rassurée ?

-Oui … Rassurée. Merci...

Il me gratifia d'un regard taquin, si fraternel en guise de réponse.

oOo

Étant en vacances scolaire, et profondément bouleversée par la disparition d'Edward, convaincre Charlie de mon départ en Europe fut plus facile que je le pensais. « Papa, j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit … tu comprend ? », « Les Cullen en ont besoin eut aussi, ils payeront mon voyage » à cela, il répondait : « Je comprend, je comprend ma chérie. Il faut que tu te changes les idées et … » etc .

Ce genre de conversations s'achevait le plus souvent très rapidement. La plus grande peur de mon père étant d'avoir à me consoler, en cas de débordements lacrymaux.

Trois jours passèrent, le départ approchait. Esmé s'était occupé de louer un petit meublé assez grand pour tous nous accueillir. Une voiture, volée ou louée selon les conditions, nous mènerait l'aéroport d'Heathrow de Londres jusqu'à notre destination finale, à environ 150 kilomètres. Nous nous renseignerions sur place du lieu dans lequel Edward et Elena logeaient.

Nous partions le lendemain, plusieurs jours de voyage en perspective …

Forks, Seattle, New-York, Londres, puis Castle Combe.

oOo

La voix mélodieuse et stéréotyper de l'hôtesse, qui parlait au micro de l'avion, me réveilla en sursaut :

Nous allons amorcer notre atterrissage à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité et rabattre vos tablettes. Nous espérons que votre voyage a été des plus agréables. Il est 8:57 heure locale, il fait une température de 59°Fahrenheit.

Nous vous souhaitons un agréable ….

-Tu parles d'un agréable séjour, dis une voix derrière moi . Rosalie

-Rose, au retour, que dirais-tu d'un … « petit », détour par Londres. Tant qu'on y est !

-humm, bonne idée ! Raison de plus pour régler cette affaire au plus vite hein Bella ?

-Ça, tu l'as dit. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de t'effrayer !

-Non, en effet. Mais que pourrait un vampire de son gabarit face à 6 autres vampires, sans compter Edward.

-mmm … Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle m'adressa un sourire narquois et répondit :

-J'AI raison Bella, et tu le sais ! Ne t'en fais pas. Cette sale histoire sera vite réglée.

Esmé et Carlisle décidèrent, après mûre réflexion, de louer un véhicule, plutôt que de le voler.

Le trajet jusqu'à Castle Combe se déroula sans encombre. Dans le véhicule, aucun élément ne portait à croire que les membres de la famille Cullen étaient tendus, bien au contraire. Ce voyage en Europe attisait la curiosité. Alice et Rosalie rêvaient d'ors et déjà des vitrines des magasins branchés de la capitale, quant à eux, Jasper et Emmet rêvaient déjà de revenir avec une Roll Royce pour compléter leur déjà conséquente collection de voitures. J'étais beaucoup plus sceptique quant aux déroulements des évènements futurs.

Le meublé se révéla être confortable. Comme j'habitude, Esmé n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Le meublé était à lui seul une petite maison qui donnait sur une des rues principales du village.

Carlisle eut tôt-fait de se renseigner sur le lieu dans lequel Edward résidait. Un petit cottage qui se situait à l'extérieur du village. Un lieu peu fréquenté par les habitants de Casle Combe. Et pour cause, « Jackwood's Cottage » était la seule maison à se situer de ce côté-là du village. Une route, qui ressemblait plutôt à un sentier, avait été tracée au début du XXéme siècle, son seul but étant de mener à cette charmante demeure.

Le soir vint, le mauvais temps dans ses bagages. Les nuages annonçaient déjà la nuit orageuse que nous allions vivre…

Ce soir-là, je me couchai tôt, exténué par le long voyage que nous avions fait.

oOo

1:32 du matin. Voici l'heure qu'indiquait mon réveil aux aiguilles phosphorescentes.

Insomnie.

Le marchand de sable, apparemment, refusait obstinément de pointer son nez, pour mon plus grand malheur. Des idées folles apparaissaient, puis disparaissaient dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles refuse de s'éclipser de ma cervelle. Cette idée persistait et faisait son chemin dans ma cervelle.

La curiosité, l'excitation, l'envie irrépressible de _le_ voir.

Ainsi, à 1:56, je me levai. Il fallait que je sois très vigilante. Les Cullen ne devait pas savoir où j'allais. De toute façon, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, je repèrerais les lieux, et peut-être aurais-je la chance de l'apercevoir.

Je réfléchis rapidement, surprise par la vivacité de mon esprit à cette heure si tardive.

Les Cullen étaient au rez-de-chaussée, en train d'élaborer un plan pour le lendemain. Je passerai donc par la fenêtre. Par chance, Alice avait laissé les clés de la voiture dans son sac à main, qui se trouvait … dans ma chambre. J'enfilai un jean et un T-shirt et ouvrait la fenêtre.

Comment descendre ?

Deux solutions s'imposèrent. Sauter ? Cela ne m'enchantait pas. Jouer à Tarzan en fabriquant une liane de draps. Cette alternative n'était guère plus engageante … ! Pourtant … C'est celle que je choisis. L'espace d'une minute, je me sentis comme une ado de douze cherchant à s'enfuir pour voir son amoureux.

Après cette action exceptionnelle pour une sportive telle que moi, je démarrai la voiture aussi doucement qu'elle me le permettait et pris la route.

L'atmosphère du sentier contrastait avec celle, joviale du village, je fus parcourus d'un frisson et m'encourageais

-Allez Bella, c'est pas le moment de flancher, tu viens juste voir.

Un kilomètres, puis deux, le troisième marqua la fin de ma virée. J'arrivai devant une petite grille de fer entrouverte, envahie par les branchages. La vue de la maison était cachée par la présence d'un énorme chêne.

J'aurais du reculer, retourner à la voiture et retourner gentiment au village, avant qu'Alice ne se rende compte de mon absence. Pourtant, je fis le contraire. Il semblait que mon instinct de survie avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

Un minuscule chemin de galet, entouré à gauche et à droite par des plantes et des arbres divers et variés, rendait l'accès difficile. Les 20 mètres qui séparaient la grille de la porte d'entrée étaient aux trois quarts parcourus.

Je le vis. En ombre chinoise par la fenêtre de l'étage. Il s'approchait de la vitre.

Je ne détachai mon regard de sa silhouette, son visage m'apparut enfin.

Il me vit, une expression de terreur se peignit sur ses traits. Il me fixa, pendant plusieurs secondes. Les yeux arrondis par la peur, je pus lire sur ses lèvres les mots. Les mots …

-Vas t'en .

Mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionna. Je me figeai. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'en irai-je ?

Je ne pus pousser ma réflexion plus loin, j'entendis une voix d'outre-tombe me parler, dans mon dos. Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit, je sombrai, un cri lointain me parvint dans une dernière seconde de lucidité, sa voix.

Sa voix … puis, plus rien…

…………..

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Encore désolé pour les re-fautes de frappe !

Je ne saurais me faire pardonner !


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir un coucou Suisse dans le crâne

Oulala, grossière erreur de ma part. J'ai cherché longtemps, en tentant de corriger mon erreur, ou de la justifier. Je n'ai rien trouver.

Je m'énerve toute seule. J'aurai du y penser !

Bref, j'espère que cet épisode ne vous aura pas découragé à lire ma Fanfic, parce que je n'ai trouvé aucune explication valable…

Désolé pour l'attente, mais le boulot est assez conséquent, au lycée, en cette fin d'année !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews (smiiile !)

J'esp ère que ce chapitre ne sera pas porteur d'erreur …

N'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Bonne Lecture.

……………

**POV Bella**

J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir un coucou Suisse dans le crâne.

Où étais-je ?

J'ouvris les yeux avec peine, Une obscurité vivante s'enveloppa lentement autour de mon corps comme l'aurait fait un boa, m'étouffant pour de bon.

J'émis un gémissement plaintif. Immédiatement, une main de glace toucha mon visage, explorant mes traits.

-Bella, tu est réveillée ? murmura-t-il

-Edward ! Je me mis en position assise … Trop vite sans doute. Ma tête se mit à tourner, menaçant d'exploser.

-Doucement, doucement … tu as reçu un sacré coup.

Lentement, il m'attira à lui et m'étreignit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il prit doucement mon visage dans ses mains. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres tout d'abord, puis avec plus de force. Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

-J'en profite tant que je peux, chuchota-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Carlisle ne t'as pas dit ? Le don d'Elena…

-Parlons-en de celle-ci, pourquoi ne t'es tu pas défendu je …

-Bella. Je n'ai plus rien d'un vampire à l'heure qu'il est, si on met de côté mon immortalité. C'est ça … Son pouvoir.

-Mais où est-on ?

-Dans la cave, Bella. En te voyant arriver, elle s'est doutée que quelque chose de grave allait bientôt arriver… Elle a préféré m'enfermer avec toi.

Les effets du contrecoup, la joie de le voir sain et sauf ? toujours est-il qu'un sentiment inconnu s'empara de tout mon être. Je voulais tant le voir. L'obscurité m'empêchait de fixer ses iris dorées, de mémoriser le moindre de ses traits. Je pouvais seulement le toucher. Avant que je m'en aperçoive, une larme apparut au coin de mon œil, et roula lentement sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le dos de ma main. Une autre la remplaça, rapidement cueilli par le doigt d'Edward.

-Bella ?

-Edward, je suis tellement stupide ! À cause de mes bêtises, je vais tout faire louper… Elle va nous tuer… Elle va …

-Shhh tais-toi !

-Mais …

Avant de pouvoir terminer ma phrase, une main de fer se plaqua sur ma bouche.

-Bella, j'ai confiance en Carlisle, et en les autres. Malgré son pouvoir, nous sommes à sept vampires –ou presque- contre elle. Fais nous confiance … Fais-moi confiance. Nous n'allons pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui. Jamais d'ailleurs. Je sentis à sa voix qu'il souriait. Quel idiot !

N'y tenant plus, je me précipitai derechef dans ses bras et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, étouffant un sanglot.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement ma tignasse et murmura des paroles apaisantes à mon oreille.

Un cri retentit au-dessus de nous. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Alice.

Edward se raidit, beaucoup moins sûr de lui que tout à l'heure.

-Bella, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Aide moi, il faut chercher quelque chose pour défoncer la porte.

-Edward, il n'y a rien dans cette pièce…

-C'est pas vrai … C'est pas vrai !!

Les bruits s'intensifiaient au-dessus de nos têtes, le sang-froid d'Edward, lui, diminuait.

-Edward, appelons-les, ils ne nous trouveront que comme ça…

Sans me répondre, je l'entendis s'approcher de la porte et hurler, hurler leur prénom, un par un, en tambourinant à la porte. Je me joignis à lui.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à nous.

-Bella, éloigne-toi de la porte, quelqu'un approche.

Attente interminable pendant laquelle quelqu'un tentait de défoncer la porte, qui céda.

-Bella ? Edward ? Est ce que vous êtes là ?

-Emmet ? Dieu merci c'est toi.

La lumière. Mes yeux étant tant habitué à l'obscurité que je fus éblouis par la faible lumière qui venait du plafond du couloir.

-Mon frère, nous avons besoin de toi, dépêche-toi, ils ne tiendront plus longtemps, elle est trop forte, elle finira par tuer l'un de nous.

-J'arrive.

Il se tourna vers moi, me pris fermement par les épaules en me fixant :

-Bella, tu sors immédiatement de cette maison… Tu prends la voiture, et tu rentres le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôtel. Si je te vois dans le coin quand tout sera finis, gare à toi.

-Mais !

-Tu ne discutes pas, et tu t'enfuis ! Tu m'as compris ?

Sa dernière phrase ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

-… Oui.

Il m'embrassa trop rapidement sur le front et me derrière lui, jusqu'en haut des escaliers, avant de s'éclipser avec Emmet.

Je restai plantée là, comme une statue, ne sachant plus que faire.

Le combat faisait rage à l'intérieur de la maison. À 7 contre une, certes, mais leur fragilité ne permettait aucune erreur. Une simple erreur … Edward m'avait déjà dit qu'il devait se contrôler pour ne pas m'écraser le crâne. Elena, elle, ne se contrôlerait pas. Son but principal était … De tuer.

La fatigue, mêlée à une poussée d'adrénaline… Une partie de moi, mon cœur, voulait les aider. L'autre partie, mon pauvre cerveau, ma raison, me hurlait de sortir d'ici immédiatement.

Le bruit de verre brisé retentit, assourdissant, un baie avait été littéralement explosé. L'espace d'une seconde, je m'imaginais Edward allongé, inconscient au milieu des débris. Plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Panique, panique. Je levai les mains vers mes yeux en tentant de contrôler des tremblements.

Je sortis en courant de la maison, hanté par une idée folle me risquaient fort de me tuer.

Je pris la voiture. Ma main refusa d'arrêter de trembler. La clé mit un certain temps avant de pénétrer dans le trou de la serrure. Je fis vrombir le moteur et roulai directement dans le pré, en direction de l'arrière de la maison. Ils étaient là, trop préoccupés, tous, pour prêter attention à l'énorme véhicule qui s'approchait d'eux.

Mon coup marcherait, ou pas. Le prix à payer était ma vie. Cela dépendrait uniquement de la manière dont le pouvoir d'Elena fonctionnait. Les capacités des vampires qu'elle approchait disparaissaient-ils automatiquement ? Ou devait-elle se concentrer pour les priver de leur don ?

Dans le premier cas, je n'avait aucune chance de m'en sortir. Dans le second cas… Sachant que sept demi-vampire ne parvenaient pas à la détourner de son principal point de concentration -qui était de les maintenir à moitié humain- ma voiture, aussi imposante soit-elle, avait peu de chance de la déconcentrer.

Elle était dos à moi. Trop concentrée pour me sentir, ou seulement d'entendre le bruit assourdissant du moteur.

Edward me vit. Avant de pouvoir faire quoique se soit. Je posai mon pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur, puis l'enfonçai…

……………

J'attends vos impressions !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos reviews, et surtout merci de votre compréhension ! Merci pour vos encouragements !

Bref, je ne suis pas mécontente que le personnage d'Elena vous plaise !

En attendant, voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, dans le cas contraire, je tacherais de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre

Bonne lecture à toutes ( et tous, si il y a... )

...

**POV Bella**

J'appuyai sur la pédale. J'étais dans un état second. Comme si mon âme avait quitté mon corps et observait la scène, sans y prendre part.

J'atteindrai ma cible dans une seconde. Une douleur sourde me cingla la poitrine. Les dernières secondes de ma vie. Je profitai de cette seconde, pour lui jeter un coup d'œil ardent. Il me fixait, figé sur place. Comprenant ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, mais totalement impuissant.

Je le regardai, lui que j'aimais.

Je le regardai froncer les sourcils.

Je le scrutais, lui, sa bouche vermeille, lorsqu'il dit ce mot désespéré, lorsqu'il franchit la barrière infranchissable de ses lèvres à ce moment précis. Non.

« Non ». Un mouvement de lèvres, puis un cri, un cri rauque et cassant. Un cri qui m'anéantit, un cri qui lacéra mon cœur de ses griffes.

Je soupirai, et détournai le regard, un quart de seconde avant l'impact.

Chaos. L'interminable action se déroula sous mes yeux. Une séquence de film passé au ralenti.

Le pare brise qui vola en éclats. Je les détaillais, chacun d'eux, chacun des fragments de verre tranchant qui fondait sur moi, sur mon visage.

Le film se remit à vitesse normale. Mon cœur se remit à battre. Je me protégeai le visage de mes mains et attendis.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'avant de la voiture. Il était totalement défoncé.

Elena. Je la voyais pour la première fois, elle. Elle qui avait détruit ma vie. Elena qui se trouvait encastrée à l'avant du véhicule.

J'avais été, jusque-là, trop étourdi pour noter l'endroit dans lequel j'étais venu m'écraser.

Dans ma torpeur, j'étais incapable de réfléchir. Des cris me parvenaient de l'extérieur, sans atteindre mon cerveau. Un liquide chaud coula le long de ma tempe, coulant des mèches de cheveux ondulés le long de la joue et sur mon front.

Ma tête tourna violemment et j'eus un haut-le-cœur qui me plongea dans un abîme noir et inquiétant.

Pourvu que je l'aie sauvé, lui. Eux.

Des points noirs flottaient devant mes yeux. Je la voyais toujours, elle. Quelques secondes uniquement s'était passé depuis que j'avait appuyé sur cette fichu pédale. La voiture avait percuté Elena, et était venu se ficher dans le mur.

La vampire, aussi forte soit elle, était ahurie par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, et trop hystérique pour trouver le moyen pourtant simple de sortir de ce bourbier. Elena, coincé jusqu'à la taille dans le moteur du véhicule. Entre le mur et la voiture. Lieu infernal qui était sur le point… d'exploser.

Exploser. Exploser. Le mot résonnait dans ma tête, refusant de s'enfouir dans le méandre de mon inconscient.

Machine infernale qui me tuait. Soudain, le contact brûlant et glacé de sa peau avec la mienne me tira de ma torpeur.

Sa force. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans ma gorge s'évanouit. J'avais eu raison. L'inattention d'Elena causerait sa perte. Edward avait recouvré sa puissance, m'extirpant sans mal de mon siège.

La vitesse. En moins d'une seconde, je me trouvais à une distance de cet enfer pour que je puisse m'apaiser. Je saisis la déflagration, à moitié immergée dans mon subconscient. J'entrouvris mes paupières pour le voir, lui et m'effondrai dans ses bras, sans plus faire aucun effort pour restée éveillée…

**POV Edward**

L'explosion retentit dans mon dos. J'étais à dix mètres de la maison. Elena avait bien failli s'en sortir, mais le feu ne lui laisserait aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois ci.

Je la tenais dans mes bras. Endormie, ou évanouie ? Les lèvres entrouvertes, son visage couvert de sang. Je coupai ma respiration et pensais à autre chose.

Son sang… Son sang ! L 'odeur exquise de sa fragrance se mêla à l'odeur des fleurs des champs et emplirent mes poumons. Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'arrêter, pour résister. Pour ne pas la tuer, elle qui avait tout fait pour nous sauver la vie.

L'action qu'elle avait réalisée tenait du hasard. Elle savait, avant de le faire, qu'elle allait mourir. Pauvre idiote. Un coup de chance, rien d'autre, lui avait permis de vivre. Je sentis mes lèvres trembler. La faim ? ou plutôt la fureur de n'avoir rien pu faire, de l'avoir seulement regarder foncer sur Elena, le visage déformé inconsciemment par la terreur. Un sanglot inutile vint secouer mes épaules. Je lui avais été totalement inutile. Elle avait risqué sa pauvre vie. Sa vie si fragile pour moi, le demi-homme qui ne la méritait pas. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières. Caressant ses joues avec l'ombre de ses longs cils noirs. Elle scella ses yeux et s'endormit profondément. Plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'alors, plus vulnérable aussi.

Une goutte puis deux. Je levai la tête pour voir le ciel obstrué de nuage. Puis, tout a coup, comme si un canadair s'étaient trouvé juste au dessus de nous, des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber. Il ne restait qu'un kilomètre pour atteindre ma famille, ils s'étaient arrêté, sûrement pour réfléchir à ce que nous ferions … après. Bella remua dans mes bras puis rouvrit les yeux, réveillée par la pluie sur son visage.

-On est à Forks ? Déjà.

J'éclatai de rire

-Oh non mon amour, mais vu le temps qu'il fait, c'est tout comme !

-Je préfère la pluie de Forks …

-Je crois que tu as encore besoin de dormir, ma Bella.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux vitreux et me répondit du bout des lèvres :

-Ah … Soit.

Elle se rendormit

Je relevai la tête et les vit, dans une clairière, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils réfléchissaient à un plan.

-Salut.

-Edward !! Mon dieu, où étais-tu ?...Esmé…

-Je suis allé la chercher. Elle était juste sonnée

-Mon dieu, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte ! ...Alice.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit Bella des bras.

-Nous devons partir d'ici. Au plus vite… La maison est éloignée de tout, mais ils ont sans doute entendu l'explosion, du village.

Carlisle prit la parole :

-Nous devons d'abord récupérer nos affaires, à l'hôtel. Sans que cela attire l'attention. Comme si nous revenions d'une visite. Nous allons nous avancé près d'une petite route, d'un petit village, puis nous appellerons un taxi, qui nous mènera jusqu'au village.

C'est totalement inutile, mais il faut qu'il pense que nous ne revenons pas de ce fichu manoir.

-Entendu, partons immédiatement, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Je repris Bella, et me mis en route, Emmet, Rosalie et Alice à mes côtés. En direction du prochain village, pour recommencer, retourner en Etats-Unis. Me marier, enfin, et l'aimer comme je me dois de le faire. Je regardai l'ange qui dormait dans le creux de mes bras, et continuai ma route.

**POV Elena**

Ils m'avaient tous tellement sous-estimée . J'étais plus forte qu'eux, plus forte que cette petite humaine, cette insupportable peste qui avait voulu me tuer.

Je me relevai, à moitié calciné par la déflagration. J'avais perdu un bras, mon bras droit. La moitié de mon visage de marbre était déformée par le feu. Le feu, seule chose qui pouvait me détruire. Moi, vampire. J'avais survécu à cela. Je savais que je pourrais. Je pourrais survivre à cette attaque, cette injure. Et … La tuer.

Je sentis le sang couler de mon moignon. Mon sang inexistant. Je n'avais pas de sang.

Ce sang qui coulait en flot continu sur ma hanche, puis le long de ma hanche. Le sang bordeaux que j'avais fait couler en assassinant mes victimes. Une douleur aigue me frappa, comme si tous les maux imperceptible que j'avais eu depuis ma transformation en vampire se réveillaient en moi.

Ma tête … Ma tête ! Je sentis mes yeux rouler dans leur orbite. Autodestruction. Mon corps répondait unanimement à l'explosion que j'avais vécue. J'étais en train de me retransformer en humaine. Non , une humaine trop vulnérable, trop fragile…

Je tombai à genoux et m'enlisai dans la folie.

...

Voilà voilà ! Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de faire mourir Elena ... J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être une bonne carte dans mon jeu ;)

Même si cette très sympathique femme n'est plus tout à fait ce qu'elle était !

Nous verrons, nous verrons ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Gros bisous à tous !

PS : Désolé pour les changements de points de vue, je sais que parfois, c'est difficile à comprendre, mais je fais tout pour que cela soit le plus clair possible. N'hésitez pas à me la dire, si ce n'est pas le cas.


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Bon, et bien aujourd'hui mini-chapitre totalement inutile. je sais je sais ... je suis exaspérante. Mais l'action viendra après.

Pour ce court chapitre, conversation totalement inutile, futile, tout ce que vous voulez mais pas sérieuse.

En fait, je sors de ma journée du Mardi, la pire journée de la semaine, je n'avais pas envie de faire souffrir les gens ( "totalement stupide, c'est virtuel !! " me direz-vous) Oui, je sais mais bon.

Bonne lecture quand même, vous aurez le droit, comme pour les autres chapitres, de me blâmer. Et pour celui ci, vous pourrez en rajouter une couche !

Je suis impardonnable, mais j'aime ça :)

...

-Lâche- moi ! Je vais très bien ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me tenir debout ! Allez ! Lâche-moi sale brute machiste !

Edward sourcilla avant d'éclater d'un rire parfait

-Sale brute … Machiste ? Charmant, vraiment, j'adore, Bella, mais pas assez pour te laisser marcher seule.

J'entrepris de lui taper le torse de mes deux poings minuscule. Saisissant soudain ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire il me fixa en soupirant et me resserra plus fort encore contre lui.

-Ahh … Bella … Que ferais-je sans toi pour me faire rire…

-Edward Cullen, rien, dans ce que je dis, ou de ce que je fais, n'est susceptible de provoquer ton rire !

-Compris, j'arrête de rire. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser marcher dans l'état dans lequel tu es … Pardon, j'oubliais que pour toi, une simple explosion de voiture n'est qu'une autre catastrophe parmi les autres dans ta biographie…

-Comment oses-tu ! ?

-Oooh, c'est pas bientôt finis, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas seul. Nous sommes dans un aéroport. Des milliers de personnes nous regardent et je doute qu'ils apprécient des scènes de ménage de vieux couples stupides !

C'était la voix d'Emmet qui avait tonné.

Je repris, parlant plus fort que lui pour le défier :

-En attendant, je me fais porter comme une pauvre handicapée et …

-Et si tu continues à brailler ainsi mon amour, on va également te prendre pour une handicapée mentale… Tu crois qu'on te laissera passer à la douane ?

-Edwaaaaaard !

Toute la famille se tint les côtes pendant cinq bonnes minutes après cette répliques pertinente…

J'abandonnai et me laissai choir dans ses bras sans faire plus aucun effort. En réalité, j'étais si fatiguée que l'idée d'être dans les bras d'Edward n'était pas vraiment dérangeante. Non, seule la fierté m'obligeait à lutter. J'avais tout fait pour la défendre. Maintenant, place au repos …

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous attendions dans l'aéroport, dans l'espoir d'avoir des places dans le prochain avion pour New York, et dans la mesure du possible, les billets du vol intérieur, aux États Unis. Le séjour à Londres avait été annulé. Tout le monde ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Retrouvé l'océan Pacifique et le mauvais temps de Forks, ici troqué par la pluie et le brouillard londoniens.

Nous avions enfin eu nos places, et nous dirigions vers nos sièges dans l'appareil.Sa voix me sortit de ma rêverie :

-Tu t'es enfin décidée à me laisser te transporter, princesse Bella.

-Très drôle … Finalement, l'idée n'est pas si déplaisante. Tu m'as trop manqué pour que je t'empêche de profiter de moi.

-Tu peux le dire, j'ai à peine eu le temps de t'embrasser, et là, maintenant, j'ai terriblement envie de le faire, même si je sais que dans cet engin, ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable. Premièrement parce que tu sembles oublier à quel point il est dangereux pour toi de me laisser de toucher et …

-Alors pourquoi me portes-tu …

-Chuuut ….. Deuxièmement, parce que si je commence à t'embrasser, je risque fort de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer, mais je doute fort que tu puisses faire une apnée de sept heure.

-Essaie quand même ? Je t'ai connu plus hardi, tu me déçois …

Il me scruta, offensé, me déposa debout, face à lui, au milieu du couloir de l'avion et m'embrassa. Tout doucement d'abord puis suça ma lèvre inférieure. Loin d'en avoir terminé, il plaça sa main gauche au milieu de mon dos, sa main droite juste en dessous, laissant dégringoler les bagages sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il fit abstraction des dizaines de passagers qui attendaient derrière lui, continua à goûter à mes lèvres, son étreinte glacée me faisant pencher en arrière.

Soudain, il arrêta, et colla son front au mien, me laissant haletante et pantoise.

-Tu disais ?

Je déglutis.

-Je n'ai absolument rien dit, Edward.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.

Une voix rageuse provenant de l'avant de l'appareil nous parvint :

-Ého, c'est fini les amoureux ? Si vous voulez, on vous apporte un lit !

-Je vous remercie, ce serait très aimable de votre part.

Sur ce, il prit les bagages sur le sol et entra dans notre rangée de siège. Le voyage s'annonçait déjà périlleux.

...

Promis, je ne recommencerai plus. Plus de chapitre inutile.

Encore désolé pour les fautes de frappes, ou d'orthographe ! Vos impressions, même dures à avaler !

Amis du soir, je vous souhaites le bonsoir ...


End file.
